Fallin'
by Smiley Forever
Summary: "You cant go around saying that your Jack Sparrow. Its illegal and you can go to jail." "I'll just say a disclaimer at the end of my sentences- All rights go to the creaters of the Pirates of the Carribean.See? Now Robert's your uncle, Fannie's your aunt"
1. Chapter 1

**So I know the first part is kinda..moviesh but couldn't think of something else. Please! Please! Don't judge until after chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RA.**

**Enjoy :)**

**~SMILEY~**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Lightning flashed in the distance as the two girls argued. One girl, the shorter one,was carrying a big duffel bag and a blue backpack. The other also carried a backpack.

The shorter one stomped down the stairs, yelling, "Don't be ridiculous, Angie, you cant came along," to the other girl, who followed behind her down the steps to the basement.

"Where are you going, Roxana?" Angie asked. "You know my father hates it when we look through his stuff."

The one named Roxana ignored her as she opened the door to the basement and flipped the light switch. She looked around the large room, which was used for Angie's father to experiment his different discoveries, for what her father caress the most, (besides her, of course).

There! She rushed over to the table by the wall and grabbed each book of her father's favorite book series-the Ranger's Apprentice- and carefully stuffed them inside her jacket. But before she could grab book six of the series, Angie snatched it away and held it above her head, taking advantage of the height difference between them.

"Hey! Give it back," Roxana said, jumping up to try to snatch the book back but came inches short.

Angie shook her head. "Not unless you march up to the guest room and stay put or if you let me come along."

Roxana sighed. "You know you cant came with me, Ange. Uncle Charlie would kill me if he found out that his only daughter ran away because his juvenile niece was too ignorant to say no."

Angie put her hands on her hips. "Well, my father would kill me if I let my ignorant cousin-"

She didn't get to finish her protest because while she was talking, Roxana stole back the book and was now slipping it in her jacket pocket. Quick as a snake, Angie tackled her younger cousin to the ground and began yanking books out of Roxana's jacket.

Books flew in the air as the two cousins wrestled around the floor.

"Get off me, you oversize monkey!"

"OW! You bit me!"

During their fight, they knocked over the bed sheet draped over a sliver machine with buttons blinking different colors. Angie was the first of the two to notice it.

"What is that thing?" Angie asked curiously.

"It looks like a fridge that was bedazzled by a six year old," Roxana said.

They both stood up, their argument all but forgotten, as they walked up to the unusual machine and examined it_. _

"What do you think it is?" Angie asked.

"A transporter," Roxana answered confidently.

Angie gave her a look. "How do you know?"

Roxana pointed up at the sign above that clearly read _Transporter _in elegant writing. "What do you think it does?" Angie asked after examining it to make sure it didn't have a manual or something.

"Uh, transport."

Angie rolled her eyes at her cousin. "No, I mean, what does it transport?" She rubbed her chin in concentration. "More importantly, _where_?"

Roxana shrugged. "I don't know and I don't care." She started to gather the books once more and headed toward the door. "Maybe you should ask your dad," she called over her shoulder.`

But, like last time, Angie refused to have her cousin walk out the door to spend the night at God knows where. She slapped the books out of Roxana's hands. "Don't you want to know what it does?" She asked her runaway cousin.

"No, I don't, " Roxana said and picked up one of the books back up. Sensing that her cousin would once again slap the book away, Roxana tighten her grip. Like she expected, Angie tried to knock the book out of her hands but seeing that she was not successful she grabbed the book.

The cousins tugged over the poor book like two children fighting over a wishbone. Eventually, the book flew out of their hands and landed on the table with a _thump._

Roxana's face flashed with anger. "Why don't you understand that I want to leave because I can't stand being around your perfect family anymore," she growled and stomped over to the table.

Stunned, Angie just stood there for a second, but quickly recovered. She trailed behind her angry cousin and-even though it was a bad idea to-put her hand on her shoulder. "Roxy-"

An angry Roxana whirled around, face as red as a tomato. "Don't 'Roxy' me, Princess," she growled. "Now if you want to be helpful then help me gather these books."

Angie's jaw tighten, forcing her voice not to crack. "I will not help you gather these books if you're just going to run away for a month like last time."

"Well, then suck it up and move out the way." Roxana tried to push her way around Angie but her stubborn cousin grabbed hold of her arms. "Let go of me."

Angie shook her head, her curly black hair falling on her shoulder. Roxy tried to wiggle out of her grip, but surprisingly the grip was like iron.

"Let go.."

Lightning flashed and thunder shook the house. Surprised, Angie lost her balanced, taking Roxy with her, into the machine. Blinding white light could be seen form outside the house.

* * *

Trees. Trees that were losing their leaves and preparing for the winter that was soon to came. Smoke from a far away distance who's owner probably was also preparing for the winter.

That was want Angie saw as she fell from the sky many feet above. She couldn't help the scream that left her mouth. Her scream seem to echo for miles by the way the birds flew away form the ignorant human girl who thought she could fly against the laws of gravity. But she didn't hear it.

_Snap!_

That's what the sound the branches made as they snapped in half. That's the sound she thought that really echoed for miles and miles.

Angie knew that if she fell onto the ground without something to cushion her fall or to slow it down, then she was sure to die. She reached out blindly for a branch and was immediately gripping onto one.

She winced. It was a mistake, her shoulder was most likely dislocated and her hand was probably covered in splitters. But at least she was alive. _Barely,_ she thought to herself.

She sighed and glanced down. She was more or less than seven feet from the ground. But she didn't want to risk getting a broken leg or ankle. So she swung down Roxana's big duffel bag, that conveniently was hanging on the same branch as her, and dropped it on the ground below.

_I hope Roxy doesn't have anything valuable in there,_ Angie thought guiltily.

Aiming carefully, she swung her feet and let go of the branch. She landed on the bag with a _thump _and cried out in pain. She had miscalculated and landed on her dislocated shoulder, making it pop painfully back in.

She rolled off the bag. She was tired and her head throbbed from all the branches that scrapped against it. But most of all, she was confused. Where was she? seem to echo in her head. She sighed. She should wait until after a quick nap to determine where she was. Her eyes drooped and she welcomed the darkness to guide her into unconscious.

**

* * *

**

If you don't like it than blame my friend who gave me this whole 'transporter' idea since she didn't understand the whole 'just appear out of the blue and into a book' idea.

**Review! Tell me how you loved it or what you hated.**

**Merry Christmas!**


	2. Not a Pirate

**I do not own RA. **

**~Please enjoy~**

* * *

Ralf paused behind a tree, peering around it with a frown. Ten feet away from where he stood where two motionless girls lying awkwardly on the ground with their limbs angled at odd angles.

_What were they doing here? _Ralf shifted nervously. _The boss was not going to like this._

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a thin black walkie talkie. Glancing around, he pressed down one of the many side buttons.

"Hey," he breathed, "you there?"

"Of course, you idiot!" A voice snapped. "What do you want?"

Ralf flushed. Gulping, he told the man about the girls who fell out of the sky. There was a slight static on the other end. The man's voice can back on.

"Well," he said tightly, "you should do something about them."

A cruel smile tugged at Ralf's mouth. "What do you suggest I do, sir?"

"I don't care!" the man snapped. "Just get rid of them!"

Ralf smirked. "Roger that-"

The walkie talkie went silent.

"-boss."

* * *

If Angie had known that she would have gotten mistaken for a filthy pirate, she wouldn't have bother getting out of bed that morning. But, yet, here she was; being wrongly accused and trapped in a jail cell.

Roxanne, who had been picking at the bandages wrapped around her head, froze and frowned at the middle-aged guard. "I'm sorry, but my concussion must be messing with my hearing because I could've sworn that you said that me and my cousin here are going to be hanged. "

Without looking up from his paper work, the guard nodded. "That's exactly what I said." His lip curled in distaste. "Around here, we aint too kind on filthy, good for nothing pirates, such as yourselves."

Angie threw her hands up in the air. "And how exactly did you come up with the idea that we – two completely non-pirate related young ladies – are some kind of criminals?" She huffed and crossed her arms. "That's completely absurd."

The guard shot them a sharp look. "I aint no simpleton-"

"Could've fooled me," Roxy mumbled.

"-and I know a disguise when I see one." He gave them both a look over. "I know what you young pirates are like. Ya'll think that just because you change your clothing and talk differently that ya'll be able to pull the wool over people's eyes but think again. I'm on to you like butter on biscuits."

He picked up the big report he was reading and slammed it down on his desk. "And I'll have ya'll know that an anonymous tip was sent our way, informing us of all the misdeeds you've committed."

Angie was outraged. How dare this man accuse them of such nonsense? She wanted to throw a chair at him. She wanted to-

"How much time do we have?" Roxy asked, leaning against the jail bars. Angie blinked and frowned at her cousin.

The guard grunted, settling back into his seat. "I say about three-to-four weeks or so."

Roxy nodded and sat down on one of the benches. _Good._

* * *

Horace grinned over the rim of his mug. "So, Will, when's the big day?"

Will leaned back in his chair, smacking his lips in a satisfying way. "We haven't really decided, yet, but it should be soon." Tipping his cup in Halt's direction, Will grinned. "Coffee is delicious as always, Halt."

The grizzled ranger grunted. "Flattery gets you no where, Will."

"I would beg to-"

Will stopped in mid-sentence and glanced at the window. A small gray pigeon had flown through one of the windows in Halt's cabin. Attached to its leg was a letter. Quickly and gently, Will seize the pigeon in his hand and unwrapped the letter from its leg.

While unfolding it, Will walked back to the table.

"What does it say?" Horace asked.

Will scanned the contests of the letter. "Well, apparently Crowley wants us to head off on another mission." Will frowned. "He says that there have been several strange construction sites spotted and many disappearances."

"Cant he ask someone else to check it out?" Horace asked sheepishly. "We just got back and-"

Will shook his head. "All the other Rangers are busy with the bandit crime spree that's been going on recently."

"Well, can we at least wait until the morning to 'head on out'?" Horace looked at his comrades hopefully. He really wanted a good night's sleep.

Both Will and Halt shot him a look.

Horace deflated. "I'll take that as a no."

* * *

**Please please please leave a review. I know that the chapter was kinda short but they will get longer I promise. **

**~Smiley out~**


End file.
